The instant invention relates generally to garments and more specifically it relates to an electrically heated jacket.
Numerous garments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain electrical heating elements built within to supply heat thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,084,241; 3,501,616 and 3,519,791 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.